A Moment of Clarity
by Zim's-Best-Friend
Summary: First Wolf's Rain fanfic. Kiba finds a moment to wonder about his life and purpose as the pack and Cheza rest. One-Shot; R&R please


Okay, first time writing for Wolf's Rain. I usually write for Invader Zim. So, I'm going to start off with a simple one-shot. I love Wolf's Rain and I hope I don't screw up…I also hope that this idea hasn't already been done. No Flames!!!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Wolf's Rain or this song. I am not claiming that I do!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_A Moment of Clarity _

'_Why am I alive? What is my purpose…What is everyone's purpose?'_

Kiba stood in the grassy clearing of the forest; a slight breeze moving the smallest limbs of the trees, causing the leaves to shake and some to fall. His white pelt moved with the breeze as it got a little stronger.

'_Find Paradise. Is that the only reason why I'm here? Is that the only reason why any wolf is here?'_

His thoughts plagued him as he looked on; staring at his traveling companions. The Lunar Flower Maiden sitting on an oversized tree root; watching the other three wolves talking amongst each other. Every once in a while, she would laugh…happy to be with them.

'_What about Cheza? Is this really her true purpose? Is this really why she's alive?'_

Kiba knew the answer; he knew it was a yes. Still, these questions filled his head. His gold colored eyes studied her. Her beautiful pink, short hair moving with the breeze, just like his fur did. Her brilliant, exotic red eyes slightly opened as she began to bask in the sunlight.

Her eyes opened even more and she looked up and over at him. She gave him a warm smile as she closed her eyes, giving a slight giggle.

Instantly, Kiba's mind was put to a slight ease. He smiled back; though, he knew she couldn't see his smile. She looked away and went back to her sunlight.

Kiba's mind was once again filled with questions.

'_What about them?'_

He turned his attention to Hige, Tsume, and Toboe. Each of the three had settled down in the shade and were talking about different things. Toboe, about his dreams of his own paradise; though, the others chuckled at his statements.

Hige, about what he wanted his next meal to be; however, he was quickly silenced by Tsume.

And Tsume, he simply talked about how Hige and Toboe shouldn't get their hopes up about this so called "Paradise".

'_They don't have the same calling I have. Why are they here? What's the point of being born a wolf and not have the drive to find Paradise?'_

The breeze grew stronger and a gust of wind whipped throughout the forest they were resting in. It didn't cause much of a disturbance to the wolves and maiden; just a slight annoyance.

'_What about the humans? Are they truly destined to simply die and be lost…never to truly see Paradise as humans?'_

Cheza's beam of sunlight moved away from her, moving with the sun. She lifted her head and looked around at the area; silently listening to what everyone was saying.

The wind died down; leaving everything in a calm surrender, even the wolves. The sounds of various birds chirping replaced the shaking of leaves, branches and bushes.

'_Without Paradise, is there no meaning of life?'_

Kiba sat; he looked up to the sky. He watched the slow movement of the white clouds.

It wasn't like him to think this way…He was usually so sure of himself. But, this sudden moment of calm and peace was causing a strange reaction in him. It wasn't like him to stop and think; it was always the urge to keep running, to find Paradise that kept him from moments like this.

'_Is life…just another thing to be used and tossed aside when something doesn't go according to nature?'_

He looked back down to the ground; seeing just in time to see a lady bug fly off one of the many pedals of a yellow flower.

"Kiba."

He looked up with a start as he heard the small whisper; his eyes met with Cheza's. He felt her gentle hand stroke the top of his head.

'_Is this why I'm alive?'_

She sat down next to him; feeling the slight breeze pick up once again. Closing her eyes, Cheza enjoyed the cold breeze hit her fragile face.

'_Am I here…not only to find Paradise, but to protect also?' _

Kiba had always known this. He just never really thought about it; to protect others was usually overshadowed by the urge to find Paradise in his mind.

He always protected the ones he felt were weaker than he was…he just never put much thought in why he did it.

'_I'm alive…to fulfill the lives of others. Is that it?'_

"Kiba!"

He and Cheza looked over to where the voice came from. They saw all three wolves on their feet and ready to go on.

"Come on!" Toboe's young voice echoed around the trees; disturbing some birds and causing a couple to fly away.

Kiba and Cheza stood. He paused for a moment as Cheza walked on to follow the rest of Kiba's small pack. She pulled the hood on her pink raincoat up; her hair and some of her delicate face hidden once again.

'_If this is truly why I'm alive…If this is really my purpose…'_

Kiba looked on, seeing that Toboe and Cheza were waiting for him to catch up.

'_Then, I'm glad to be alive.'_

After another second in the calm, grassy clearing; he ran to the others, once again, gaining his place in the front. Leading the way to his purpose.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay…I know it's short, and a little boring, too. And hopefully, I had everyone in character. I got the idea for this when I first heard 'I'm Alive' By Celine Dion…I listened to it the entire time I was typing this…Now I'm sick of it XD

Also, this wasn't really set in any episode…this is just a random moment.

I really hope this idea hasn't already been done…if so, I'll take it down (if asked nicely). Dang, I feel like it's my first time posting a story on this site, again!!

No flames, please!!


End file.
